Hate Me
by cg2006
Summary: Songfic: Hate Me by Blue October. Pairing: Naruto X Hinata. Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you...


**By:** copygeijutsuka  
**Song: **Hate Me by Blue October  
**Pairing: **NaruHina  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Rating: **PG-13

I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song/lyrics either...

* * *

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

"Naruto-kun? I'm home!" A soft feminine voice called as she took off her shoes and closed the apartment door with a quiet click. "Naruto?" she called again to her boyfriend. She frowned when there was no reply. There was also a strange stench in the air.

It was very late in the evening and the lights weren't turned on, so it was very dark in the apartment. The young woman tried to make her way through the kitchen and the living area, but stumbled over many objects that were lying on the ground. They made a hollow clinking sound when she tripped over them.

"Naruto?" Still no reply. "Byakugan!" the girl exclaimed. Her eyes could now see everything, despite the darkness surrounding her. She scanned the apartment, looking for him, and saw him in the bedroom. She quickly darted around the table and chairs to the bedroom door on the other side. The stench grew stronger as she got closer.

She gasped when she saw the state of him. He was slumped on the floor, surrounded by many bottles that all seemed to be empty. His blonde hair was tousled and wet with sweat, plastered to his forehead. He had a few bruises on his face that could be seen in the darkness of the room that was only faintly illuminated by the moon outside the open window, and his shirt sleeve was ripped.

"Naruto!" she cried, sitting down in front of him. She held his face in her small hands and patted his cheeks to try and shake him conscious. "What happened? You look horrible!" she cried. "Were you drinking?" One of his eyes slowly opened. "Hi-hinata… is… is that… you?" he slurred.

_I'm sober now for three whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_

After giving him a bath and fresh clean clothes, Hinata helped Naruto onto his bed. "Sit up," she said, not wanting him to choke and suffocate on his own vomit, if he did.

"…can't…" he mumbled. His head was still spinning from all the alcohol. Hinata pursed her lips, then said, "Here, I'll sit on the bed , and you can lean on me. You mustn't lay down." Naruto mumbled something again. "No, It's okay, you're not too heavy," Hinata assured him. She sat herself on the bed against the headboard. "Now, you lean back okay? It's alright," she said, gently pulling Naruto closer to her. She put a cloth soaked with cold water on his forehead. "There, now rest."

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

"They all hate me," he whispered softly. "After all these years, and all the things I've done… they still hate me." The pale thin arms around him tightened. Naruto turned and looked up at her delicate face. "Do you…do you hate me too? …Hinata?"

She said nothing, but on her face was a very sad look. He turned back around. "You probably do too, inside. Everyone does. I'm useless, I'm worthless. What am I still doing here? No one would miss me anyway, I should just—"

"N-no," she said, her voice broke when tears flowed down her cheeks, sparkling in the light of the moon. "No, that's not true…you can't tell yourself that, Naruto-kun. You're not worthless. You're brave. And courageous. You put your friends before yourself. You're very admirable, Naruto, don't listen to them! They don't know who you really are." She paused. "You have lots of friends here. All of us, we care, Kiba-kun does but he might not act like it. And Sakura-san, she is very protective of you as well. And Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else we knew from childhood. We all care. If you went, we'd miss you. Very much." She stopped and took a shuddering breath. "We'd all miss you…especially me. I would never forgive myself if you went." She put her head down on his shoulder, hoping he would finally absorb the meaning of all she had just said, just like her tears that were absorbed by the thin cloth of his dark shirt.

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

"I'm going Hinata, don't follow me. I'm not leaving. I'm going after him, after what he did to Sasuke. And when I'm done, I won't come back, so don't look for me."

She refused to believe what the note said. "Naruto…" The piece of paper slipped from her fingers and drifted slowly to the floor. She followed too, landing in a crumpled sobbing heap, feeling responsible for not stopping him.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_

_Yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

* * *

Yeah...pretty short, this one... 

And yes, this originally was in one of my fanfics, called Pairing Songfics or soemthing, but I just decided to break it up.


End file.
